Iris
by rememberstarwars
Summary: Parents on her back, two children to deal with, Padmé just wants to mourn the loss and cherish the memory of her lover and the father of her children. {AU}
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm kind of at a loss on where to go for my other story. Well, I know what's going to happen I just don't know how to get there right now, so I wanted to inspire myself to get into the story writing mood so I thought of this from the top of my head in class. I might turn it into a multi chapter story or I might just leave it as a one shot, I don't know. Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Title; **__Iris_

**_Summary; _**_Parents on her back, two children to deal with, Padmé just wants to mourn the loss and cherish the memory of her lover and the father of her children. {AU}__  
_

* * *

"Where are the children?" Jobal asked releasing Padmé from the tight hug.

"I left them with 3PO, Leia wasn't feeling so well and Luke didn't want to leave her side." She said smiling at her sister who was stood beside her mother.

"You left your _children _with a _droid_?!" Jobal exclaimed putting her hands on her waist in a motherly fashion.

Padmé crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes I did," She said looking back at her mother. "3PO would never let anything happen to them. I trust him completely."

"I don't think you simply leave them with a droid because you _trust _him Padmé." Her mother retorted, not backing down.

"Mum, we haven't seen her in weeks, do you really think we should all start fighting?" Sola asked stepping forward. Jobal sighed and shook her head. "Then lets all go inside and Padmé can catch us up on what's been going on." She smiled at her younger sister as she, Padmé and Jobal walked into the house.

"Where's dad?" Padmé asked as she sat down.

"Work." Jobal said sitting across from her. "He's been so bored recently, he just throws himself into it." Padmé had to smile at this, she and her father were a lot alike, always throwing themselves into work. Before she had Luke and Leia all she would do is work, not having anytime for a social life.

"How are my two angels anyway?" Sola asked turning to Padmé.

"Leia isn't really feeling well but Luke's fine, he's just always looking out for his sister." She told them looking down at her hands that were placed in her lap.

"He's a sweetie pie." Sola told her.

"Yeah, he is." Padmé agreed smiling.

"Any word on the father?" Jobal asked raising an eyebrow. Padmé closed her eyes for only a moment and gritted her teeth.

_She always has to do this. She always has to bring it up._ She thought bitterly. Jobal would always, without fail, seemed to ask for the twins father. She knew that it was a sore subject for Padmé, that she never liked to talk about their father but no, she couldn't accept the fact that she was raising two children on her own. "Mum, can we please not talk about this?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Why not?" Jobal asked crossing her arms once again. "It's been _five_ years and no sign of any father." _  
_

"Mum..." Sola warned in a whispered. She hated to see Padmé all stressed and upset because their mother could keep her opinions to herself.

"I'm not talking about this." Padmé said shooting up out of her seat. "I _refuse _to talk about him."

"You refuse?" Jobal asked looking up at her daughter. "Who do you think you are?" She asked in shock.

She looked from her sister to her mother. "I think it's best for me to leave." She said turning to the door. She collected her cloak and stormed out of the door.

"But you just got here." Sola said following Padmé who turned around and smiled sadly at her sister.

"I have to go, I can't be dealing with her nagging about him." She hugged her sister. "Not now." She whispered staring at the ground.

* * *

Padmé wonder though the fields, not really knowing where she was going. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of the waterfalls in the background. This place was so peaceful, so beautiful. She could stay here forever, hell, she would if she could. This place had so many painfully perfect memories. She rarely came here anymore, only when she was scared that she would forget him, but she couldn't really, he had engraved his memory unknowingly into her memory. He had left five years ago, on this day in fact, and there wasn't a second that went passed that she didn't miss him. Her heart ached at the thought of him gone, of him never being able to see his children, of her never to be able to see those beautiful deep blue eyes that melted her heart. She longed for his gentle touch, to hear his voice comfort her, just to feel his presence once more. But she couldn't. Never, and that's what killed her the most.

She opened her eyes and blinked back the tears that were threating to fall. Her hands reached up to the chain around her neck, she pulled it over her head and stared at japor snippet. The Japor Snippet that he _made_ her as a child. Her fingers traced the symbols as she smiled sadly at the memory of him giving her this while the tears slipped down her cheeks.

* * *

"Good evening milday." 3PO said shuffling towards the front door where Padmé stood. "I trust your day was well?"

She gave the droid a small smile and took her cloak off, hanging it up on the rack. "Yes, it wasn't so bad, thank you." She walked into the sitting room and looked around for a few moments before turning to the gold-plated droid again. "Where are the children?" She asked.

"Oh I put them to bed only minutes before you arrived home." He replied.

She nodded and wondered down the corridor towards her children's bedroom. "You can shut down if you like, I just need to see them." 3PO nodded, the best a droid could, and shuffled away. She opened the door and a soft smile appeared on her lips at the sight of her two beautiful children. She gingerly walked over to them both, as they were in the same bed again, and stroked her son's soft blonde hair.

His eyes opened only slightly and he smiled himself. "Hello baby," She whispered.

"Hi.."

"What are you and Leia doing in the same bed again? What's wrong with your bed?" She asked in a low gentle voice.

"Leia wanted me to sleep with her." He told her sitting up slightly. "She was scared again." Padmé sighed and looked down at her sleeping daughter. She had been having nightmares for over two weeks now, at first she thought it was nothing, but then they became for frequent, getting worst and worst. Of course Leia would not tell her mother anything about them, only Luke. Padmé had tried to ask him but the answer was always no. 'His sister trusted him and he promised not to tell.'

"Luke, please tell me what she sees." She asked looking at her son with pleading eyes. "Mummy needs to know."

"No..." Leia whispered opening her eyes slowly. "Don't Luke.." He nodded slightly at his twin and looked down at his blanket.

"Come here.." Padmé said to both her children, opening up her arms. They both hurried to her and she held them as though her life depened on it.

"Mummy will you stay with us?" Leia asked into her neck.

"Your bed isn't big enough for all three of us. Let mummy go and get changed and you can come into my bed, okay?" They both nodded and reluctantly let go of their mother. She smoothed their hair and walked over to across the hall to her bedroom.

She pushed her hair away from her face and put a hand to her face, letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks. Her daughter, her princess, was in so much pain and she couldn't even tell her. It broke her heart because she knew that whatever nightmares she was having, they must be bad. Luke never got nightmares, ever. He'd have moments where he'd get scared and begin to cry but they were so rare. She wiped her tears from her cheeks and began to change into her night gown.

"Mummy," Leia said knocking on the door. "Can we come in?" Padmé walked over to the door and opened it to see both her children standing hand in hand each with a stuffed teddy in the other.

"Come on," She said leading them to her bed. "We need to sleep." She slipped into bed as Luke and Leia attempted to get up onto it. When they managed to Padmé wrapped an arm around each of them and they both snuggled into her sides. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too.." They both said as they closed their eyes. Padmé smiled slightly as she closed her own eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_**AN; reviews are love :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_He stared at her, waiting for some kind of reply._

_She stared at him, trying to process what he had just said._

_Finally she shook her head slowly and looked down at the carpet. "No." She finally whispered. It broke her heart to deny him, to deny herself of what she truly wanted, but she had to. She couldn't-wouldn't give in to her desires. "We can't. It's just not possible."_

_"Anything is possible," He said taking a step towards her. She shook her head again and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes._

_"No!" She exclaimed stepping away from him. "This isn't. Not now or ever. " She crossed her arms and turned to face the fire. "You-you're a Jedi and I'm ... I'm a Senator." She sighed. "It could never work even if we wanted it to." This time she did not try to stop her tears, she let them flow freely down her cheeks, her hand reached up to her mouth to stop a sob from escaping._

_He quickly closed the space that was in between him and Padmé and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist. "Please don't cry." He whispered into her shoulder. "It kills me to see you upset."_

_She said nothing in return. What could she say? All she wanted was him, for her to be his, but no, they were denied that. All she want-needed was him. His love. "I can't help but be upset." She whispered. "I'm being denied of the one thing in life I want the most." She pulled herself out of his embrace and turned to look at him. She couldn't help the smile slightly that appeared on her lips at his confused face._

_"You mean you..."_

_She nodded. "I love you." She whispered. She couldn't not tell him. She had given up so much of her life for other people, she had never asked for anything and now it was her turn to get something she wanted._

_He smiled and blinked, as he took this in. "Padmé..." He breathed, cupping her face with one hand. "I love you, so much."_

_She met his gaze, took a deep breath and then did the most stupidest, outrageous, amazing, smartest thing she had ever done in her 24 years._

_She kissed him._

_She kissed him as though she would die if her lips were not attached to his._

_Her hands grasped his Jedi robed and his slipped down to her waist as he lifted her only slightly of the ground._

_He was the one to break the kiss and he smiled as a moan escaped Padmé as he did so. She reached her hand up to his face and gently stroked his right cheek with her thumb. "I love you.." She barley whispered gazing into his eyes._

_"I need one night with you," He breathed resting his forehead against hers. "No Senate, no Jedi code, no rules. Just us." He paused as she tangled her fingers in his short golden hair. "If I can't have you for the rest of my life, at least I'll have you for tonight."_

_She slowly nodded. "Kiss me.." She whispered leaning closer to him._

* * *

Padmé slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to fully wake up and face harsh reality but she forced herself up. She felt around for Luke and Leia but all she found was empty spaces beside her. She shot up and threw the covers off her. "Luke, Leia!" She shouted rushing over to her bedroom door.

"We're here mummy!" They exclaimed from the kitchen. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to them and planted a soft kiss on each of their heads. She then poured herself some juice and sat across from the twins.

"I can't believe that you both were awake before I was." She said smiling.

"Luke was hungry.." Leia laughed watching her brother stuff toast into his mouth.

"Yo' were too." He said with a full mouth.

"Ew!" She exclaimed trying to move her chair away from Luke's. "That's gross! Mummy tell him that's gross!"

"Luke," Padmé warned. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude." He turned to look at his mother and swallowed the toast.

"Sorry mummy."

She opened her mouth to reply when 3PO came shuffling in. "Mistress Padmé, there is someone at the door for you." She looked up at the droid.

"Who is it?" She asked standing up, getting ready to meet the unexpected guess.

"A Obi-wan Kenobi." He replied.

A smile broke out on her face as the twins squealed with joy and ran to meet their mother's friend, with Padmé not far behind. She heard the twins laughter and his own as she rushed into the room. "Hello young ones." He greeted pulling away from them both.

"Where have you been?" Leia asked looking up at the man who was like a father to her.

"Yeah, you've been gone for ages!" Luke exclaimed smiling up him.

Obi-wan laughed. "I've been away on a very important mission." He bent down and looked at the twins in mock seriousness. "With master Yoda.." The twins both gasped at the mention of the Jedi master. They had heard so many stories about the wise green alien, and Obi-wan knew just how much they both idolized him.

"What's he like?" Luke asked, trying but failing to contain his excitement.

"Is he really as wise as they say?" Leia asked straight after her brother.

"Alright, alright." Padmé said walking up to them all. "I think Obi-wan is tired from his trip and you two haven't finished your breakfast, so go and finish and get dressed and we can all go to the beach."

"Okay!" They said in sync as they rushed back into the kitchen.

She then turned to her friend and gave him a soft smile. "It's been too long." She said pulling him into a hug.

"I agree." He said returning the hug.

* * *

She leaned back against her hands as she watched Luke and Leia play in the sea. She smiled contently as they splashed each other while laughing. "They've grown..." Obi-wan said sitting beside her. She turned to him and looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze back to her children.

"Yes, I know." She said quietly.

"Leia looks a lot like you.." He said now looking at the children as well. She nodded, not looking at him still. "And Luke-well he's the spitting image of-"

"Don't." She said sharply cutting him off. "Don't say his name.."

"Padmé," He began. "You have to move past this." He touched her shoulder softly. "I know you don't want to hear it but you have to let go of the past."

She kept her eyes eyes on the twins for a few moments before shaking her head slowly. "I can't.." She barley whispered.

"I know how hard this must be for yo-"

"No you don't," She said cutting him off for a second time. She turned to him letting him see the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "You have _no _idea how _hard_ it is."

"Padmé, in case you have forgotten he was my Padawan." He said, his own tears beginning to for in his eyes at the thought of him.

"And he was my world." She said, closing her eyes for a second before opening them. "He was the man I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with..."

"Not a day goes by that I don't mourn his death." Obi-wan said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "But we both have to move on with our lives. Do you really think he would want you to be in this state five years later?" He asked. She stared at him, she could see how heartbroken he was at the thought of his old Padawan gone, but he would never understand how she felt. No one would.

"Mummy!" Leia shouted from the sea. "Come here! The water's nice and warm!" Padmé looked away from Obi-wan and looked over to her daughter and smiled at her.

"I'm coming Princess!" She shouted back before wiping her cheeks. She jumped up and rushed over to her children, leaving Obi-wan to his thoughts. She desperately wanted to enjoy herself before returning home.

* * *

**AN; _I enjoyed writing this chapter, please review :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Padmé placed two bowls in front of Luke and Leia and then sat across from them. "Come on, eat up." She said picking her drink up. "We're going to vist Grandma and Grandad. They both smiled at her and began to dig into their breakfast. Padmé looked up as Obi-Wan walked in and sat beside her. "Hello," She said stiffly, she was still hurt and angry from their argument yesterday.

He nods but she can see the regret in his eyes. _He should feel bad._ "We're going to my parents house today." She says looking down at her plate.

"When will you be back?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know, the children haven't been down in a while so my parents will spoil them rotten." She said smiling at the twins.

"Well when you get back, I need to speak to you." He told her standing up and quickly leaving the room. Padmé stared at him oddly as he walked out of the room.

"Mummy, did you and Obi-wan fight?" Luke asked shyly. He and Leia heard them shouting when they were in bed. It scared them, they had never heard their mother raise her voice, she never needed to with Luke and Leia since they were well behaved children.

Padmé gave her son a soft smile. "No baby, we just had a small disagreement." She told them. It in fact was more than that, with him still trying to tell her to let go of the memory of her lover, in which she point blank refused. "It's alright now." She lied. "Go and get ready." She smiled and they both jumped out of their seats and ran to their rooms leaving Padmé alone to remember that horrible night when Obi-Wan told her of his Padawan's death.

_"Obi-Wan!" Padmé exclaimed opening her arms to the Jedi. "What a surprise, I thought you were still off in battle." She looked over him to see if her love was there. He wasn't. _

_"Padmé," He began sitting down on the couch. "Something terrible has transpired, and I wanted to tell you before you heard it from the Holonet." He said gravely. She frowned and sat beside him. _

_"What is it?" She asked. "What's happened?" _

_"An-Anakin has-has died." He whispered to the ground. _

_Right there in that single moment the whole galaxy stopped. Anakin; her love, her world, her very soul, dead? She tried to breath but couldn't, she couldn't move, her thoughts were scattered, she felt as though she was going to fall into a bottomless pit. She didn't want live. Not without him "What?" She breathed. **This is a sick joke, **She tried to convince herself. **He's not dead, he promised me he would come back. He promised. **"No..." Her hands went to her stomach, where her child was, where her and Anakin's child was. _

_"I'm so sorry..." He said, still looking at the floor. __Tears welled up in her eyes and she covered her mouth to stop a sob from escaping. He finally looked up at her and she saw that he to was crying but she didn't care, she couldn't. All she could care about was Anakin. "How...?" She asked, tears still flowing down her cheeks. _

_"We were on a mission, trying to save Adi Gallia and Kit Fisto." He told her. "They were captured during battle an-we-there was a ... a Sith Lord, or at least we think it was, the council are still looking into it, anyway, he tried to kill me and Anakin-" He stopped and let out another sob. "-He stood in front of me and was stabbed with a lightsaber." _

_"His body?" _

_He shook his head. "The Sith- He took it with him...I don't know. I tried to stop him but he was too powerful." _

_Padmé felt faint, her eyelids flickered and she felt vomit rise up her throat. **Please not **_**now..**_ She shot up off the couch and rushed to the bathroom where she threw up the remains of her breakfast. She felt Obi-Wan's hand rubbing her back smoothly as she continued to vomit into the toilet. When she was done, and was sure that she had stopped completely she sat back and closed her eyes. _

_"Are you ill?" He asked, still rubbing her back. _

_She shook her head softly. "I'm pregnant.." She whispered, __He was taken back but did not stop rubbing her back._

_"The father?" _

_"A-Anakin..." She broke down in sobs again as Obi-Wan finally stopped rubbing her back and pulled away from her. _

She wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes and stood up from the table and walked to her bedroom, begging herself to be brave for Luke and Leia.

* * *

_**an; THANK YOU guys for the reviews, gosh, ily all :)**_ _**I was totally going to write a longer chapter but I don't have the time at all, school is just being a pain and taking up all the time I have. Anyway, I wanted to show that Obi-Wan isn't a emotionless character because he loves Anakin, and always will and I wanted to get that across. The next chapter will be better, and longer. (All questions will be answered soon, I promise.)**_

_**Please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title; Iris_

_Summary; Parent on her back, two children to deal with, Padmé just wants to mourn the loss and cherish the memory of her lover and father of her children{AU}_

* * *

"Luke, Leia!" Ruwee exclaimed pulling his grandchildren into a tight hug as the entered the living room. Padmé smiled watching her father and children hug and talk. It had been so long since they had all been together as a family, and even longer since she's actually seen her father. Sola quietly came up behind Padmé and placed a hand on her arm. She turned to face her older sister and smiled softly at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, they had not spoken since Padmé's last vist a few days ago .

"Yes," She said looking back at her children and father. "As alright I can be considering the circumstance's." She saw Sola nod from the corner of her eye and then walk away to go into the kitchen.

"Sweetie?" Ruwee said walking up to Padmé and embracing her. She threw her arms around him and smiled into his shoulder.

"I missed you dad." She whispered. She always had a close relationship with her father, when she had a problem she would turn to him. She was closer to her father than her mother, unlike her mother, he listened to her and very rarely judged her, even when she told them of her pregnancy. Sola would often comment that she was a 'daddy's girl', which was far from the truth.

"I missed you too." He said pulling away from her. "Sola told me what happened with your mother." He said in a quieter voice. Padmé sighed and rubbed her face with a hand. "I want you to know, I talked to her and we've come to some sort of an agreement."

Her head shot up and she looked at her father with a raised eyebrow. "Agreement?"

"She has promised that she will not talk of the children's father," She nodded and waited for him to continue, knowing there would be more. "I want you to know that she only has your best interest at heart, dear."

"I know, I know." She said rolling her eyes inwardly. All her mother wanted her to do was live the life that _she_ had modeled for her daughters, to be a housewife while her husband worked. Padmé could never commit to such a life. She was a worker. She always has been. She had worked in the senate until she had found out about _his_ death, she found she couldn't cope after that, and being 5 months pregnant didn't help at all.

"Try to get along, please." He asked, breaking her train of thought. She said nothing and nodded.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Luke asked when his grandfather had gone to the kitchen. He pulled his mother's hand gently and she looked down at her son, smiling softly.

"I'm okay Luke," She told him stroking his hair. "Where is your sister?" She asked looking for Leia, it was weird to see the twins not stuck to each other, as they were inseparable.

"Oh, she went to see aunty Sola." He told her as Padmé picked him up.

"Why aren't you with her?" She asked. "You two are usually stuck together like glue." She tickled Luke's stomach and he giggled.

"I wanted to see if you're okay, you looked sad." He said in a low voice.

The joyful mood now vanished she looked down at the carpet before looking back at her son. _He really is the spitting image of his father... _She forced herself to be strong and not to cry, Luke did not need to see his mother in that state. "I'm not sad, I'm just ... hungry.." She lied.

"Dinner is ready!" Jobal called from the kitchen.

Padmé put Luke down and he took her head and lead her to the dinning room. "You'll be happy now mummy because grandma will give you lot's of food." He told her smiling brightly up at his mother.

All Padmé could do was smile sadly at her young child. _It'll it take a lot more than food to make me truly happy Luke._

* * *

"I hope you don't mind but I've invited an old family friend to join us." Jobal said picking up her fork and looking directly at Padmé who merely shrugged.

"You may invite who you like, this is your house after all." She said before taking a sip of her water.

"I'm glad you think so," Jobal said raising an eyebrow slightly. "It's Palo who will be joining us." She added earning a moan from Padmé. Her father gave her a pointing look but she ignored it. Her mother knew how she felt about him; he would always pester her about them beginning, as he would put it, a new chapter in their 'relationship'. Yes, she had a crush on him as a pre-teen but they were hardly children any more. She had made it very clear to him and any other man for that matter that she wanted no kind of romantic relationship with anyone other than the father of her children.

"I was under the impression that Palo was simply a friend of mine," She said before she could stop herself. "I had no idea that you had all gotten so close."

"Who's Palo?" Leia asked sitting up a little higher in her chair.

"He is an old friend of mine darling."

"And of the family." Jobal spoke up looking at Leia. Padmé felt a battle wage within her; she wanted to scream and bawl at her mother, leave and probably never return, but she wanted to stay for Luke and Leia's sake, even if that meant getting undermined by her mother.

"When is he coming?" She asked looking between her mother and grandmother.

"Later today sweetie, he is very happy to be finally meeting you and your brother." Jobal said before tucking into her food.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice called from the living room. "Is anyone home?" The person walked out into the back garden where everyone was sat, enjoying the sun, after the filling meal. They all turned to find that it was Palo.

"Palo!" Jobal exclaimed standing up to greet him. Padmé ducked her head slightly so he would see it was her and continued to play with Leia while Luke was talking to his grandfather. "I trust you recognize my daughter," She heard her mother say.

"Of course." He said in that sickly sweet voice of his. He walked over to her and Leia and stood beside her. "Padmé.." He said in a hushed voice, that he thought would woo her. It had the completely opposite effect.

Still, she looked up and offered him a fake smile. "Palo, it's ... good to see you again.." She lied holding out a hand completely out of politeness. He gave her a blinding smile and gave her hand a sloppy kiss.

She felt sick.

"I haven't seen you in years," He said as she took her hand back to pick Leia up and sit her on her lap. He looked down at the 5 year old and gave her a smile. "Hello, I don't believe we've met." He said kneeling on the ground. "I'm Palo."

Leia eyed him for a few moments before looking over at look who was already staring at Palo. She tucked her head into Padmé's shoulder and shook her head slightly. Padmé frowned and wrapped an arm around her daughter. "She can be shy around strangers sometimes." She lied. Leia never was shy, out of her and Luke she was the head-first twin, so why was she acting like this?

"Oh, that's alright." He said shrugging it off. "She's only what, three?"

"Five." Padmé corrected.

"Ah," He said turning around and greeting Ruwee and now looking at Luke. "Hello, I'm Palo." He said holding a hand out for Luke to shake. Luke looked at the hand Palo was offering and then up at his face, he stared at him and then stood up and ran over to Padmé.

She picked him up and placed her on her other leg and gave Palo a sorry look. "I guess they're both a little shy." She said as Leia took her head out from her mothers shoulder to look at Luke.

_I don't like him. _

_Me neither. __He's kinda scary. _Leia nodded in agreement earning a confused look from her mother.

Palo nodded, feeling horribly awkward.

Jobal walked over and grabbed him by the arm. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes please, that would be great."

She returned the smile and let go of his arm. "Padmé, would you come and help me?" She asked giving her the look that meant she had to say yes.

She nodded and set the children down before following her mother into the kitchen. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

Once in the kitchen Jobal spun around and rounded on her daughter. "What you pulled out there was extremely rude Padmé Naberrie Amidala!" She snapped point a finger at her.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "I have done _nothing." _

"That as it may be, but your children on the other hand well the-"

"_Don't _you dare say a word against my children." She warned staring her mother in the eye. "It isn't their fault when you invite people to the house that they've never met for a _family_ diner."

"Palo is a close friend of the family." Jobal said crossing her arms.

"No he isn't mother." Padmé said copying her mother's movements. "He was a friend of mine a long, long time ago, and even that does not give you a good enough excuse to invite him knowing of his advances towards me!"

"Padmé, he could give you a good life." She told her daughter in a softer tone hoping she could get through to her. "He could make you a happy wife, give you more beautiful children, Luke and Leia could finally have a father-"

"Stop," She said in a dark voice. She could not believe what her mother was proposing. "I don't want a husband, I don't want more children, and I most definitely do not want _another_ man replacing Luke and Leia's father." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once more. "They have a father, he may not be here but they have one, they don't want or need another one."

"But that is what I mean, you have just said it yourself, he is not _here." _She said growing tired of her daughter constantly defending the mystery man that is the father of her grandchildren.

"You don't understand.." She muttered shaking her head. "Do you really want to know where he is mother?" She suddenly asked.

Jobal was taken back at Padmé being so forward but nodded none the less. "Yes I would actua-"

"He's dead." She said before walking out of the kitchen and back out into the garden.

She didn't want to stay and get her mothers pity, she just wanted to go home. She wondered over to the twins who were playing with Sola. "Luke, Leia, say goodbye. We have to leave now." They both looked up at their mum with questioning eyes.

"Why mummy?" Leia asked.

She swallowed a sob that was threatening to escape, and tried to smile at her daughter. "Because it's time to go princess, go and get your cloaks and say goodbye." They both nodded sadly and rushed inside to get their cloaks.

Sola also stood up and took Padmé by the arms. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, I just want to go home." She said, trying her best to seem like everything was alright. "It's been a long day.." Sola said nothing but embraced her sister tightly.

"I love you, and if you ever need someone to talk to you know where I live, okay?" She told Padmé as she lifted her chin up with her hand.

Padmé nodded and pulled away from her sister when she felt two pairs of hand pulling her dress gently. She took Luke and Leia's hand and walked them to her speeder after saying her goodbyes to all but her mother.

"Mummy, did we do something wrong?" Luke asked from the back seat of the speeder.

"No darling, we just have to go home." She said keeping her eyes a head. _I just want to go home...__  
_

* * *

"Obi-Wan?" She called setting her cloak over the back of the couch. She wandered into the kitchen to find that it was empty.

"Has he left already?" Leia asked following her mother, with Luke not far behind.

Padmé looked around for a few moments before turning to Leia. "Of course he hasn't," She reassured her. "Why don't you and Luke go and play upstairs and I'll be up there with Obi-Wan when I find him." She offered. They both nodded and rushed up to their room.

Once she was certain they had gone up stairs she wondered to the garden. "Obi-Wan?" She repeated louder, wondering around looking for her friend. _Surely he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye..._

"You're back." He said walking up to her and making her jump slightly. "I would have thought that you would be at your parents longer.."

She rubbed her temples slightly. "There was a disagreement between my mother and I.."

"Ah," He said knowingly. Her mother would always give her a hard time for raising two children alone, and he truly felt sorry for Padmé and all her mother put her through, she didn't deserve any of it. Not now nor ever.

"I'm just tired of all of this..." She whispered before letting out a soft sob and breaking down, not being able to hold in her tears any longer. Obi-Wan pulled her into a tight hug and said nothing as she cried on his shoulder. "I miss him so much..."

"As do I..." He whispered, tears of his own beginning to stream slowly down his face.

* * *

_**an; See, I told you I'd write a longer chapter. This is actually the total opposite of what I had originally planned but I'm happy with it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Your reviews mean a lot, thank you :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_She opened her eyes slowly and couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips when she saw those beautiful blue eyes looking down at her as thought she was the only thing in existence. He cupped her cheek and continued to look at her. If this was any time before last night she would have be uncomfortable with his stare, but not now. Now they had confessed about how they felt, she welcomed the gaze. "You're so ... beautiful.." He murmured. _**

**_She took the hand that was on her cheek and pressed her lips to his palm. "I love you." She whispered against his hand. Without breaking his gaze he gently pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so she was on top of him._**

**_She couldn't help but let out a small laugh and wrap her arms around his neck. "What?" He asked leaning towards her painfully slowly. _**

**_"I can't help but think this is the way things were meant to be.." She told him, also inching forward. "Soon this is all going to be over and we-_**

**_"Sh," He breathed, his lips barley touching hers. "Don't think about that, think about right now." His hands began to softly caress her lower back and hers slid down his chest as their lips met in a needy kiss. _**

Padmé's snapped open and she slowly sat up in her bed. She brought her hand up to her lips and her fingers gently traced them. Only then did she notice the tears trailing down her cheeks. This, of course, was not the first time she had gotten flashbacks from her time with her Jedi lover, but they would seem so real, as though it were happening right in that moment. Her hand slipped down to the japor snippet that she wore. With her eyes focused on the bed sheets she traced the symbols on the necklace with her finger. _I miss you..._

"Mummy!" Luke shouted running into her room and snapping her out of her thoughts. "Mummy Leia's having a nightmare." Padmé's eyes widened. She threw the covers off herself and scooped Luke in her arms before rushing down the hall to their room.

She put Luke down and quickly went over to Leia, who was thrashing around in her sleep and murmuring. "Leia," She said taking her arm and shaking it slightly.

"NO!" She screamed. "STOP, MUMMY HELP ME!"

"Leia," Padmé cried shaking her hard. "Baby, wake up." Her eyes shot open and darted around the room. She caught sight of her mother and jumped into her embrace where she cried.

"Mummy..." She cried as Padmé held onto her for dear life.

"Shh, I'm here." She whispered into Leia's curls. "I'm here." But this did not console Leia, and she only cried harder. Padmé wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and swayed her gently, whispering words of comfort into her ear. It seemed like hours had past but eventually Leia stopped crying and Padmé looked down to see her staring at the carpet.

"Leia...?" A quite voice asked. Both their head looked towards the doorway and saw Luke holding on to Obi-Wan's left leg, they both looked worried. Leia scampered off her mothers lap and ran over to Luke and threw her arms around his neck. "You scared me," He whispered into her shoulder. "Stupid."

"You're stupid," She replied into the crook of his neck. "Stupid.

Padmé was watching her children so intently she didn't even notice Obi-Wan cross the room and sit beside her. He took her hand in his and she, after a few moments, she turned to him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She gave him a small, unconvincing smile and looked over to the children who were still hugging and mumbling. "No..." She finally whispered.

Neither said anything for a while before Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to the twins. "I think it's time for you two to go back to bed," He looked over to Padmé. "I think your mother would like for you to sleep with her." He said, easily reading her mind. Luke and Leia nodded and left the room, sensing that Obi-Wan wanted to talk to Padmé.

"I feel so helpless..." She said covering her face with her hands. "My little girl is having nightmares and won't talk to anyone." Obi-Wan wrapped and arm around her shoulder and she leaned back against him. "I'm a terrible mother.."

"No you're not." He said rubbing her arm. "You're doing the best you can in a horrible situation, and as for Leia, nightmares will pass in time."

"It's their birthday soon next week..." She reminded him with a small smile. "I just hope nothing like this happens.."

Obi-Wan had nothing to say to this. He could feel how depressed she actually was, it was hitting him in waves, he had no idea how she could deal with all of this. "I think the children are waiting for you.." He said changing the subject. She nodded faintly and offered him a smile, which he returned, and walked out of the room and made her way down the hall to her room where she found Luke and Leia sat on her bed with a holo in their hands.

"Mummy, is this daddy?" Luke asked looking up at Padmé. She walked over to the bed and sat down, lifting Luke and Leia up and putting them both on her lap.

"Yes," She said trying to fight back the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. "That's daddy."

"He's beautiful.." Leia whispered, her eyes focused on the image in front of her.

Padmé actually let out a small laugh. "He is, isn't he?" Leia nodded, smiling up at her mother.

"Where is he?" Luke asked tilting his head at the image.

Padmé froze. _No, no, no. This couldn't be happening right now...what am I going to tell them? _She closed her eyes for no more than a moment before opening them and looking down at Luke. "Daddy is..." She paused and looked at Luke, who looked so much like his father. He had the same shining blue eyes that Padmé had fallen in love with. _I can't do it. I can't tell them their father's dead. _"Daddy is ...away right now." She lied, smoothing Luke's hair.

"When will he be back?" Leia asked forcing her eyes away from the holo and to look up at her mother.

"I don't know sweetie."

"Okay," She said, giving Padmé a smile. "I hope he'll be back soon.." She said looking back at the holo. She gave the children a few more minutes to admire the holo before turning it off and putting in on her bedside.

"Time for bed," She told them pulling the covers back and letting them jump in beside her. "We've all had a long night.." She wrapped her arms around them both and closed her eyes.

"We love you mummy." The mumbled in sync.

She allowed herself to smile in the darkness. "I love you both too." She replied quietly. _And you Ani..._

**_An; It's a short chapter, and not much goes on, I know. But I've had a busy day, and week and just wanted to update this so I can get along to the important part of the story, which will be coming soon. _**

**_Please review :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mummy!" Luke and Leia exclaimed running into Padmé's bedroom. "Mummy, wake up!" Of course, Padmé was wide awake but still pretended to be fast asleep with a small smile on her lips. She did this every year, it was something of a tradition. They would run into the room, screaming and laughing and she would jump up and smother them both in kisses and then say happy birthday. It was one of the few things she now enjoyed in life.

"We know you're awake mummy!" Leia exclaimed jumping up onto the bed with Luke following. She suddenly jumped up and pulled the twins into a giant hug. They both laughed as Padmé covered their faces with kisses. "Mummy, do you know what day it is?" Luke asked, bouncing up and down.

Padmé smiled and pretended to be deep in thought for a moment. "Tangsday?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Leia let out a giggle. "No, it's our birthday!" She exclaimed patting Padmé's hand.

She gasped and picked Leia up and placed her on her lap and then did the same to Luke. "So it is," She said. "Happy birthday Princess," She turned to Luke and planted a kiss on his head. "Happy birthday Solider," She whispered.

"So what are we going to do today?" Luke asked when Padmé pulled away from him.

She sat up slightly and smiled down at her son. "I thought we could go to the park today, it looks lovely outside." She told him, casting a glance to the window.

"Should we get dressed now?" Leia asked snapping Padmé out of her thoughts. She looked down at Leia and nodded, giving her a soft smile. Both twins scampered off the bed and rushed to their room. She watched them rush out and paused for a moment before looking down at her bedsheets. _Another birthday without you..._ She raised her hand to her cheek and wiped away the tear that had escaped her eyes.

"Padmé?" She raised her head and saw Obi-Wan stood in the doorway. She tried to give him a smile but failed, instead she gestured him to come into her room. "Are-are you alright?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. She nodded and neither said anything for a few minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts. "I just came to inform you that Master Yoda will be attending the party tonight, he would like to know if you have come to your decision."

She nodded again, only half hearing him. The only sound that could be heard was Luke and Leia down the corridor laughing. "I have," She told him. "But I don't think it will be the answer he was hoping for."

Obi-Wan didn't even try to fight the smile that appeared on his lips. "I honestly believe that you have made the right choice, Padmé."

She gave him an actual smile this time. "I know I have."

* * *

"Luke, hold onto my hand please," She told Luke as they walked through the park. "I don't want to lose you, _again._" Luke moaned quietly but took his mothers hand none the less.

"What are we getting today, mummy?" Leia asked tugging on Padmé's other hand, wanting some attention.

"Well, what would you like?" She asked smiling down at her. Leia and Luke shared a quick glance and Luke spoke up.

"We really want daddy to come back.."

She halted to a stop and closed her eyes for no more than a moment. _I never should have lied to them, I should have just told them the truth._ How was she going to tell her 6 year old children that their father was dead? That he had died before he even knew of their existence. "I don't think he'll be able to sweetie," She told them gently.

"Why not?"

"It's ... complicated," She said squeezing their hands. "I'll explain when your older," She added. "Come on now, lets go and get something to eat."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" The lights flickered on and the whole room was filled with people. Padmé's family and friends, Luke and Leia's friends and even a few Jedi. Luke and Leia let out a scream and looked up at Padmé, both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"Did you do this mummy?" They asked in sync.

She nodded and they hugged her tightly. "Now go on, all your friends are over there." She said pointing at the group of children. They nodded and rushed over to their friends. She smiled and turned to see Obi-Wan and Yoda talking. She took a breath and began to walk over to them but was stopped by her father.

"Hello Padmé," He greeted, embracing her in a hug. "We haven't seen or heard from you since you abruptly left a few days ago," He told her with a slight frown.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, well I've needed some time to myself. Just me and the twins."

"And that Obi-Wan fellow," He added, not even trying to hide his disapproval.

She fought hard not to roll her eyes. "Obi-Wan is a dear friend of mine, and of the children's father," She told him. "He's been there for me when _others _haven't."

"Padmé, that isn't fare at all."

"Look," She said rubbing her temples gently. "I don't have time for this. I want today to be about Luke and Leia, not me." She told him before brushing past him and continuing to walk over to the two Jedi Masters.

"Ah, Padmé," Obi-Wan said turning to face her. "We've just been discussing about you."

She let out a small laugh. "All good I hope,"

"Of course," He said, laughing himself.

"Come to discuss the matter we last talked about, we have." Yoda said, cutting straight to the case. Padmé took a breath and she forced a smile as he continued. "Made a decision , you have?"

She sent Obi-Wan a quick glance and then looked back down at Yoda. "I have," He raised an eyebrow and she straighten her back. "The twins are staying here with me, where they belong."

"Think of the fate of the galaxy, you must." He told her sternly.

"No, I don't," She said crossing her arms. "The best place for my children are with me. I will not let you take the only good thing in my life away from me. You've already been the cause of-" She paused. "_-his_ death, I will not give you the only things I have left of him."

"Senator Amida-"

"Padmé," She corrected. "I haven't been Senator Amidala in 6 years." She added.

"Being selfish, you are."

She let out a quiet but cruel laugh. "I have given up so much for other people. I think I deserve to be a little selfish once in a while."

"Jedi, they must be," He said firmly as though he was talking to a child.

"No, they must be with their mother and if you don't like it, well you know where the door is." She said uncrossing her arms. "Now, if you excuse me, I have other guest to attend to." She said before spinning around and walking off into the crowd of people.

It was a little while later when Sola brought the cake out and Luke and Leia's faces lit up at seeing it. She set it down in front of them and gave them each a soft kiss on the forehead. She handed Padmé a knife and took a step back. "Make a wish," Padmé whispered to them both. They both looked at each other before blowing out every candle. Everyone cheered as Padmé began to cut the cake for everyone.

"What did you wish for?" Obi-Wan asked kneeling before the twins and handing them a slice of cake.

"We wished daddy would come back soon so we can all be a happy family," Leia exclaimed, a bright smile upon her face.

Obi-Wan froze, as did Padmé. "Leia!" Luke exclaimed, nudging his twins sister. "Your not suppose to tell anybody, now it won't come true!"

"Oh, right.." She said sadly looking down at her plate.

Obi-Wan smiled at Leia and then gave Padmé a questioning look. She sighed and walked into another room. He followed her, sensing she wanted to talk to him.

"What was _that?__" _He asked gesturing towards the door.

"I didn't know what to say to them!" She exclaimed covering her face with her hands. "They found a holo of him in my room and I-I couldn't tell them the truth..." She paused. "How do you tell your 6 year old children that their father died before he even knew you were conceived?"

"What will you tell them when he doesn't come back?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know..." She whispered, not even trying to hide the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"Did you have a good birthday sweetie?" She asked Leia as she brushed her hair with a brush.

"Yes, mummy it was perfect." She said rubbing her eyes. Padmé smiled and put the hair brush on the table next to Leia's bed, and then picked her up and put her gently down in her bed. "But I'm not tired yet..." She mumbled, not trying to fight the yawn that escaped her mouth.

"Well that yawn tell me otherwise, come on, you need to sleep baby." She told her as she tucked her in.

"Okay..." She muttered before her eyes fell shut.

"Goodnight princess," Padmé whispered, planting a kiss on her head. She then turned to Luke and planted one on his head. "Goodnight solider." She whispered to an already sleeping Luke.

After she had tucked Luke and Leia in she wandered down to the hall to her own bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and then slipped on a pale blue nightgown. As soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes slid shut and she was fast asleep, dreaming about happier times in her life.

_**"Ani, we can't!" She exclaimed pushing playfully against his chest. "What if someone sees us?" **_

_**"They won't, I'd sense them before they got too close." He mumbled into her neck. "Gods, Padmé, you smell really good."  
**_

_**She couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Thank you," She whispered looking up at the bright blue sky. Neither of them said anything for a while. They were both simply content with each others company. **_

_**"I love you," He said finally breaking the silence and pulling his head away from her neck to look up at her. **_

_**"I love you too, Ani." She told him smiling down at him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and leaned forward slightly. **_

_**"You're an angel..." He breathed. "My beautiful angel.." **_

_**She looked down into those azure orbs and gave him a small smile. "I love you so so much..." She mumbled before pressing her lips firmly against his.**_

* * *

_**An; PLease review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Something was different.

The air tasted of it, like anticipation.

But it wasn't only that. She felt another presence in the room.

A pair of eyes boring into the back of her head.

She closed her eyes for a moment before slowly opening them and gingerly turning to face the other side of the room, hoping, praying...

"Padme.." He whispered leaning towards her.

He was there, standing right in front of her. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. All she could do was stare at her lover. Her heart and soul. Her world.

That had been dead for the past five years.

"You're dead." She managed to whisper. "You died." She shook her head as tears began to fill her eyes.

"No I-"

"No!" She exclaimed pushing him away from her. She ripped the blankets of herself and shot up out of bed. "You're dead!" She repeated pointing her finger at him "You died five years ago." She said to herself more than to him. "Have I slipped into madness?" She mumbled pushing her hair away from her face. She stole another glance at him and saw him scratch the back of his head. She noticed his hair had grown. A lot. His face didn't look like one that had seen the war front, but worst, as though he had been though hell and back.

_This isn't happening_, She told herself. _This is just a dream, I'll wake up in a few moments; he'll be gone and I'll alone._ There was a painful silence as neither had no idea what to say, _This is just a dream._ She repeated in her head. "Ani?" She asked before she could stop herself.

His head shot up at the sound of his childhood nickname, something he hadn't heard in a long, long time. "Angel..." He whispered walking closer to her.

"This isn't real..." She whispered as he embraced her tightly.

"It is..." He said into her curls.

"You're dead.." She mumbled into his chest for the third time.

"I'm alive." He told her pulling away from her and looking down at his soul mate.

She looked up at him and pressed one of her small hands on his hard cheek. "Anakin..." She breathed. It was the first time in five painfully long years that she had said his name. He gave her the smallest of smiles and for the first time in five years, she felt like she could breath again. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and she melted into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist as her hand got tangled in his golden locks. _Oh force..._ She thought as he lifted her up and stumbled towards the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist on their own accord as he pulled away from her mouth to look her in the eyes, she gasped softly when she saw the tears forming in his eyes. "Ani?" She whispered stroking his face with her thumb.

"I-just-I love you." She pressed her forehead against his for a moment and closed her eyes before opening them once more and pulling him in for another kiss. This time it was not soft and gentle, no it was fiery and full of need. She wanted him to feel how much she needed him, how much she's needed him for five years. His grip on her tightened as he pressed his body closer to his. She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid lower...

"Mummy!" Leia called knocking on the door. Padme pulled away from Anakin and watched his eyes grow wide as he stared at her. She opened her mouth to try to explain but nothing came out. "

I-I'm coming Princess, just wait a moment." She managed called back, her eyes still locked onto Anakin's shocked face. "Can you please put me down?" She asked softly. He said nothing and averted his gaze to the wall as he placed her back on her feet. Her head began to spin as she attempted to figure out how to explain everything.

"Y-You have a daughter..." He whispered still looking at the ground.

"And a son." She told him. It was better she told him now than him finding out later. "They're twins."

He nodded faintly. "I'm assuming you have a-a husband.." She could hear how heartbroken he was at the very thought of her with another man.

"No."

"Mummy..." Leia spoke up from the door opening it slightly and peaking her head in.

Padme spun to face her young daughter and forced an us-easy smile. "What is it Princess?" She asked softly.

"3PO made a mess in the kitchen again," She said looking up at her mother. "and I-" Her eyes briefly came across the man standing behind her mother and she stopped when she realized who that man actually was. She suddenly turned pale and began to back away from the pair slowly.

"Leia?" Padme asked noticing her daughters strange behaviour. She reached a hand out to her but Leia shook her head violently and ran out of the room. "Leia!" Padme called, rushing out of the room and following her daughter.

"Luke!" Leia called running into the living room. Luke was sat at the dining table playing with a model ship when she ran in. "Luke!" He turned to his sister and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He jumped off the chair and rushed over to her as fast as his small legs would let him.

"What happened?" He asked, his worry was obvious.

"The man from my dreams is here!" She exclaimed, fresh tears running down her cheeks. "He was with mummy and he looked at me an-" She couldn't say any more since she now had broken out into sobs. Luke wrapped his small arms around her and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Leia?" Padme whispered from the doorway. Both Luke and Leia pulled away from each other and looked up at their mother, who had her arms wide open for them. "Come here, baby." She said, her voice cracking mid-word. Leia didn't need to be told twice and she ran straight into her mothers arms and then was soon followed by her brother.

"Mummy..." She sobbed into Padme's shoulder. Padme said nothing and simply held on to her daughter as though life depended on it. She barely noticed the tears running down her face.

"Everything is going to be alright," She whispered into Leia curls. How could she say that? She didn't even know why Leia ran away from herself and Anakin. After a few minutes Leia's sobbing had ceased and Padme pulled back slightly to look Leia in the eyes.

"You need to tell mummy," She told her as she wiped her cheeks clean of tears. Leia looked at her and nodded her head gently before looking down. Padme let out a soft sigh and picked her up and took Luke by the hand and walked down to their room.

"Now," She said as both Luke and Leia sat up on the bed. She knelt in front of them both and placed a hand on each of their legs. "What happened in there?"

They both shared a glance before Leia spoke. "I see him in my nightmares." She whispered, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Padme sucked in a breath. Did that mean that Anakin had formed a bond with Leia unknowingly? "What do you see in the dreams?" She asked gently.

Leia looked up at her mother for no more than a second before looking back down. "I saw him in a dark room, it was always dark." She told her. "Sometimes another man would come in and beat him, a lot. Sometimes he would get his lasersword and hurt him, really bad. And then lighting would come out of his hands an-" She began to sob and Padme pulled her into another tight, comforting hug. "He kept saying he'd hurt you mummy, the bad man." She mumbled into her shoulder.

Padme closed her eyes and let the tears streak down her cheeks. She felt a hand reach up and wipe them gently, and a grateful smile came upon her lips as she opened her eyes to look at Luke. "Nobody is going to hurt me," She told Leia as she pulled back to look at her. "No one."

"Who is he, mummy?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"He is-" She paused and closed her eyes tightly. This was it. "-He is your father."

"Daddy?" Luke whispered, his eyes wide. Padme nodded and offered him a small smile. "He's come back?"

"Yes, and he's never going to leave you -us- again."

"Can we-speak to him?" Leia asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," They said in union. Padme smiled and embraced them both into a tight hug.

"Let's go and meet him then." She said standing up and taking them by the hands and leading them out of their room and to the living room. She could practicly feel their excitement and worry. When they entered the living room they saw Anakin stood near the window, staring out of it. He turned to face them before they had even had a chance to make a noise. She looked at him, and he her, for a long moment. She still couldn't believe that he was here, with her. With Luke and Leia. She broke their glance when she felt a small hand squeeze her own. She looked down and saw Leia gazing up at her. "Go on," She mouthed to her.

Leia took a breath before letting go of Padme's hand and taking a few steps towards Anakin. She turned her head to look back at her mother and she simply gave her a small smile, which Leia returned. She then turned back to face Anakin who was looking down at her. "Hello," She said shyly. "I'm Leia..."

He knelt down and offered her a small smile. "Hello Leia, I'm Anakin."

She nodded and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Are you my daddy?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

His eyes widened and he glanced up at Padme, who looked away from the pair. He looked back down to Leia and looked into her eyes. _She looks just like her mother..._ His eyes looked over to Luke and was astonished to see that he looked almost exactly as Anakin did when he was younger. He looked back to Leia and gave her a slight nod. "I believe I am," He told her.

"Can I give you a hug?" She asked timidly.

"Of course you can," He told her opening his arms and allowing her to rush into them. She nearly knocked him over but he found he didn't care. His only thoughts were on the little girl in his arms. _I have a daughter. _He looked up to Padme and their son. _I have a son. I have Padme. _

"I love you, daddy." Leia whispered, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I love you too, princess." He repiled, his hold on her getting tighter.

Padme smiled at the sight in front of her and she even felt tears prick at her eyes. It was beautiful too see him and his daughter together. She tore her eyes away from the pair and looked down at Luke, who stayed glued to her side. "Lukie, aren't you going to talk to you daddy?" She asked knelling in front of him.

He shook his head and looked down. "He won't bite," She whispered brushing her hand against his cheek. Luke looked back up at her and then sent a glance to Leia and his father but then shook his head. "How about if I go with you?" She offered. He thought about it for a moment before giving her a nod. She stood up and lead him over to the pair, who were already looking at them.

"Hello," Anakin said to Luke a little un-easily.

"Hi," He said looking down slightly. "I'm Luke,"

"Luke," Anakin repeated with a smile on his lips. "That's a cool name."

Luke nodded and took a step towards him. "Thank you," He took another step, and then another, until he was directly in front of his father. "May I ... have a hug?" He asked, shyly.

Anakin let out a small laugh and nodded, embracing Luke.

_**AN; aw, I really enjoyed writing this. This is my longest chapter yet, woah. If anyone is wondering I'll explain what happened to Anakin during those five years in the next chapter, so review if you want to find out. **_

_**Thank you :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Iris; chapter 8 **_

_**Summary; Parents on her back, two children to deal with, Padmé just wants to mourn the loss and cherish the memory of her lover and the father of her children. {AU} **_

Padmé walked into her bedroom after putting Luke and Leia to bed, only to find Anakin laying in her bed, fast asleep. A small smile creeped onto her lips as she gingerly walked over to the bed and slipped in her side. She leaned on her elbow and took a few minutes to admire him. He looked different, but the same. He had a lot of features that he had when he left her but she could see it in his eyes earlier, he had been through hell. They didn't shine like they used to. But that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered was that he was here. He was alive, and he wasn't going to leave her again. Before she could stop herself her hand gently moved the hair that covered his eyes. He murmured and turned to face her, she took a deep breath when he looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you..." She found herself whispering.

The sides of his mouth turned upwards to form a small smile. "I was already awake." He told her wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her gently towards him. She let him pull her, having no objections of being closer to her lover. He pulled her so she was lying on top of him, she held his face in her small hands and pressed her forehead against his. "Padmé.." He breathed, his grip tightening.

"Don't talk.." She said leaning forward and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. She poured everything into it, all the feeling and emotion from not only today but the past five years. Her hands slid down and his chest as she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away slowly and leant up to plant soft kisses on her neck. "I missed you," He whispered against her neck. "So," Kiss. "much," Kiss. "Angel.." She said nothing. What could she say to him? No possible words could even begin to explain how much she has missed him since he left. She pulled away from him for a moment and looked down at him, her curls falling around his face. He looked up at her and brushed his fingertips against her cheeks.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"I love you so much," He whispered stroking her cheek. She felt tears form in her eyes as he pulled her gently towards him, and she closed her eyes as his lips covered hers once again.

_ A little while later... _

"You're beautiful," She whispered to him in the darkness as she moved her hand across his naked chest.

He captured the hand and pressed it to his lips. "You're the beautiful one." He replied softly, planting a soft kiss on the palm of her hand.

"Ani..."

"Padmé..." He whispered back, pressing his cheek against her hand.

"Say my name again," She told him. She felt silly asking him that but she loved the way he said her name. It had been far too long since she had heard it.

"Padmé, Padmé, Padmé," He paused and pulled her so she was on top of him. "Padmé.." He said before capturing her waiting lips in a gently but fiery kiss.

She let out a soft moan when she felt his lips on her neck and she brought a hand up to his locks and she tangled her hand in them. "I-love you," She whispered. She pulled his face away from her neck and took his face in her hands. "I love you so, so much.." He smiled at the sheer devotion in her eyes and pulled her up to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. "I don't know how I've lasted all these years without you.." She whispered against his shoulder.

"You'll never be without me again," He whispered back. "I promise you."

"What happened Ani?" She asked softly as she ran a hand through his long hair. She felt him instantly tense up and she immediately regretted mentioning anything. She soon began to stroke his back, trying to force him to relax. "

I love you," He told her in a quiet voice, moving his head so it was in the crook of her neck. She let out a quiet sigh. She knew he was avoiding her question but she also knew that she could rush him into telling her anything. He had obviously been through hell in the five years they were apart, she could see it in his eyes. She simply kissed his shoulder and let her lips linger there as she whispered how much she loved him.

_ "I will find her." The hooded figure spoke. "And when I do, that whore will suffer just as much as you have." _

_Anakin's head shot up. He tried not to flinch at the sudden shock of pain that shot through his whole body. "You even touch a hair on her head I will kill you!" He yelled, trying to stand up and pull his arms free of his chains. _

_The hooded figure let out a sadistic laugh and lifted his hand up, raising Anakin with the force. He took a few slow steps towards him until he was face to face with the Jedi. "You dare threaten me," He said in a low voice. "You seem to forget where you are. Who I am."_

_ Anakin said nothing in return but raised his head slightly and spat in the hooded figure's said nothing, didn't even react, much to Anakin's surprise. He took a step back. One more. Another. Until he was a distance away from the Jedi Knight. He let out a booming laugh. Force lightning suddenly shot out of his fingers and Anakin fell back onto the ground and began to cry out at the pain that was shooting through his body from it. Finally, the laughing stopped but the lighting did not. The last words Anakin heard were, "I will get her. Do not underestimate me." Before he let out a blood curdling scream. _

His eyes snapped open and looked around wildly at his surroundings. He let out a shaky breath when he realized where he was. He pushed his hair away from his sweat covered forehead and sat up. He looked over to Padmé, who was still fast asleep. He brought a hand up to brush the hair away from her face and he marvelled at her beauty. He didn't know what he had done to deserve an angel such as her.

Or the two beautiful children who were asleep in the room down the corridor.

He felt his insides tighten when he thought of them. His two perfectly perfect babies. They truly were something else, with Leia looking like Padmé and Luke being the spitting image of him when he was that age.

_Luke…_ He was outstanding child. Anakin had only known him for mere hours but felt like he knew the boy inside out. He was so quiet, gentle, loving. He seem very at peace with everything. His force presence was already strong, it shone like a bright light. He smiled as he remembered how shy he was when he asked for a hug. He was close to Leia, he could tell just the way Leia looked at him.

_Leia…_ She was clearly the more outspoken of the two, the more confident one. She was so beautiful, with her hazel eyes and flowing brown hair. She truly was her mothers daughter. He couldn't believe that she had took so easy to him, hugging him and then telling him that she loved him. She already had him wrapped around her finger. He knew it.

His gaze drifted back to Padmé. His angel. His world.

His_ life. _

She was so intoxicating and she didn't even know it. She didn't understand the effect she had on him. He finally, after 5 painful years, felt whole in being in her arms once more. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her touch over the pass years. She could always make his pain go away with the simplest touch. She didn't even need to try. Her simply being in the same room as him calmed him, let him finally feel what his fellow Jedi felt. Complete peace. He brought his hand to her face and he gently cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb softly. "I love you.." He whispered knowing full well that she couldn't hear him. His eyes began to get tired and he pulled his hand away from her face and soon fell into sleep.

* * *

"Anakin wake up," A soft voice whispered, waking him up instantly. He turned his head and was face to face with Padmé, who was smiling brightly at him. He smiled back and cupped her cheek. "Good morning," She said before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"For a moment I thought that I was just dreaming," He whispered pulling her closer to him. "That I was bac-"

"Shush," She interrupted pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't - don't talk about it."

He kissed her index finger and closed his eyes. "I love you, angel."

"I know," She smiled and cupped his cheek. They gazed at each other for what seemed like years until Padmé broke the stare. "We should get dressed. Luke and Leia will come in here soon."

"Alright," He said before reaching down to pick up his pants which had ended up on the ground. The moment they had slipped their clothes on Luke and Leia ran into the room.

"Mummy, Daddy!" They exclaimed rushing over to the bed. Anakin and Padmé shared a glance as they both tried to climb onto the bed. Anakin picked Leia up and Padmé pulled Luke into her lap and placed a kiss on her sons head.

"Mummy, I didn't have any nightmares!" Leia told her with a smile on her face.

Padmé let out a soft sigh of relief and reached over to plant a kiss on Leia's head. Anakin frowned and looked and Leia and then Padmé. "What nightmares?" He asked, his worry obvious in his voice. He had his fair share of nightmares that haunted him, he'd hate to think of his little girl having to go through what he went threw.

Leia opened her mouth to speak but Padmé beat her to it. "I'll tell you later." Anakin gave her a look but said nothing in return and focused his attention on the children on their bed.

"You're beautiful, daddy," Leia said, her eyes glistening with adoration.

Anakin let out a soft laugh. "Thank you, princess." He said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't think anyone has called me beautiful before."

"Mummy is beautiful," Luke said quietly smiling up at his mother. "What do you think, daddy?" He asked.

"I think your mother is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," He replied looking Padmé straight in the eyes. She smiled at him and blushed slightly. "You look just like your mother, you know," He said to Leia.

She nodded and gave him another bright smile. "Everyone says that, I'm glad I look like mummy," She paused for a moment and turned around to look at Luke before looking back at Anakin. "I think Luke looks like you," She said.

Anakin looked at Luke and smiled. "I agree, Leia. He does," Luke gave him a shy smile and laughed a little. Padmé smiled and brushed the hair away from Luke's face, feeling whole for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime.

* * *

**_An; I was going to update this story earlier but felt the need to not work for about a week so I couldn't finish this chapter, but I finally had a chance to do it. This chapter was so great to write since it was such a change from the chapters before. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading this and if you did, please review. It would make my day. Thank you :)_**


End file.
